


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Harry, Courtship, Explicit Language, F/M, Feelings, Gift Giving, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Holidays, Love Triangles, M/M, Mistletoe, Out of Character, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is confused on what he is feeling for Severus Snape after an incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes. My new story, I wanted to write something that's not like a harem story so here it is.
> 
> \---------

Albus Dumbledore stared at his friend and colleague in disbelief. "You? You actually did that?" He asked.

The man across from him who is Severus Snape, scowled. "I was bombarded by teachers and students staring at us," he said.

"You do realize if a student is seventeen, he/she is an adult? There is no rule at Hogwarts for a relationship between teacher and student, as long as the student is an adult," Albus said.

Severus gaped at him. Is HE encouraging this?! "Albus, you put the mistletoe right there at the entrance of the Great Hall! I have no choice but to kiss.… Harry Potter," he said in disgraced.

"You could have walked out," Albus replies casually.

"I'll be followed by students and teachers! Albus, you knew about my feelings for him and you're playing matchmaker!" Severus exclaims.

Albus snorted, "I've been busy as of lately as I've been going to New York. It must have been Minerva," he said as he was going to give something huge for Minerva as thanks.

Severus sighed, "I hate you at times," he muttered.

Albus smirked, "What are you going to do about Harry Potter now?" He asked.

"Nothing, the boy have looked at me in disgust," Severus said.

\---------

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…." Draco Malfoy's voice sang out in a teasing voice as he walks past by Harry and his friends in the hallway. 

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" Harry Potter roared out angrily as Draco and his gang laughed as they walked away.

"Just ignore them, Harry," Hermione Granger said soothingly as she patted him on the back.

"Hermione, you aren't there in the dormitory, but the other guys stares at Harry in distaste. Neville Longbottom is the only one who speaks to Harry and I," Ron Weasley said.

"I find that hard to believe," Hermione said.

"Seamus didn't want to go near me," Harry replied.

Hermione opened her mouth as she was going to say something but stopped as they have arrived at the classroom of Severus Snape.

"Seventh year and we still have to take defense class, we defeated Voldemort," Ron complained.

"You aren't taken potions with him anymore," Hermione said.

Ron sighed, "If only Slughorn wasn't here…."

The group of friends opened the door and saw their classmates were already there. Everyone was laughing at something but soon stopped when Harry and his friends walked inside.

"Hey Potter! I didn't know you liked to be bottom!" Draco's voice called out from somewhere within the classroom.

Harry looks up and saw the chalkboard had a crude drawing of him and Professor Snape. The picture was moving and he could clearly see that Severus was fucking him from behind.

Harry wanted to punch Malfoy even though he knew he might not be the one who've done the drawing. He was going to retort something back but a voice from behind him did it first.

"It's not a very nice picture of you and I, is it, Potter? Just sticks? Clearly someone needs to be more educated in art class," the voice said.

Harry didn't want to turn around as he was a bit nervous but he looked at Ron and Hermione and saw that the two of them were staring at him with eyes widened.

"The three of you, takes your seats. As for the rest of you, you will stay two to three hours after class until someone tells me who has done the drawing. If no one speaks up until the time ends, all of you has detention with Filch this Saturday," Severus said as he was in the front of the classroom making everyone groan except Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"And I don't care if you have another class after DADA, all of you are staying, except you three," Severus said looking at the Golden Trio.

Out off the corner of his eye, Severus saw that half of the students were glaring at Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, the others were looking at Harry angrily.

Severus smirked, this should be interesting, he thought.

\---------

Harry was clearly pissed. He wanted to talk with Professor Snape but the only time that he could do it was before or after dinner.

Harry sighed as Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom came walking up to him. "Um, this is for you, Harry," Neville said giving him a gift wrapped box.

"From who?" Harry asked curiously.

"He said not to tell," Neville replies and Harry knew who it was from when he said 'he.'

"Is this why you broke up with me, Harry? That you're gay?" Ginny asked.

Harry blushed red in embarrassment as soon as she asked. Luckily there wasn't anyone nearby to listen in on their conversation. "I'm not gay, Ginny. We broke up because of our differences. I'm not sure what's going on between Professor Snape and I, he was the one who kissed me and now this," Harry said sighing as he showed her the gift, "if Professor Dumbledore finds out, I'm not sure what will happen," he added.

"It's the holiday's, Harry. I'm sure the two of you will be together by the end of the year," Neville said with a smile.

"That's just it, Neville. I'm neither gay nor bisexual, I just don't know what to do," Harry said shaking his head.

"Open the gift, Harry, maybe it will lift your spirits," Ginny suggested.

Harry looks down at the gift he was holding and he did what Ginny recommended. He tore the wrappings off and opened the box.

He stares in surprised and saw it was a few quills with bottle of inks. The quill that he was using was losing some feathers, and the black inks he had were almost gone. How did Professor Snape know?

The quills weren't ordinary quills either. It was customized as he saw his initials near the tip. The shop in Hogsmeade didn't do customization, so where did he buy them?

"See Harry, he loves you," Neville said with a teasing smile.

Harry frowned, the word 'love' was a bit strong as he still wasn't sure what this was between he and Professor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Wow, 42 kudos! That's surprising, I hope the next chapter would be more enjoyable. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta.
> 
> \--------

"Harry, my family wants you over for Thanksgiving," Ron said one day as he, Harry and Hermione were eating lunch within the Great Hall.

"I thought only Muggles celebrate that holiday?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "mum and dad overheard Hermione talking about it before and decided to do it this year for you. They believe you haven't celebrated Thanksgiving right with the Dursley's," he said.

"You're right about that one," Harry replies slowly, "but you're parents doesn't have to do this," he added.

"It's fine, mum begun grocery shopping and dad spoke with Professor Dumbledore so that you and Hermione could come over during the weekend," Ron said with a smile.

"Just the whole family?" Harry asked as he was getting intrigued.

"Well, dad invited some colleagues and teachers as well," Ron said as he fidgeted, "but the party won't be big that will make you uncomfortable," he said as Ron remembers what happened after the war. 

Harry nodded grateful, "I'll write a thank-you letter to your family," he said as Ron smiled.

\--------

"Really Severus, must you be so…. drastic?" Albus asked as he was walking with Severus to his classroom.

"If you're talking about that crude drawing incident, I had no other choice, Albus. Nobody wanted to speak up as some of the Gryffindors were too afriad of what will happen to them if they tell," Severus said.

Albus sighed, "I already gotten numerous complaints of your detention this Saturday and everyone is accusing Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson. I've revoked your detention of them and I'll be speaking with the two after your class," Albus said.

Severus snorted, "They just want to go to Hogsmeade weekend," he said.

"Well, it is the weekend before Thanksgiving weekend. Cut them some slack, Severus," Albus said.

Severus huffed, "They need discipline, Albus," he said as Albus didn't say anything but he sighed.

\--------

"Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron exclaims happily as soon as he, Hermione and Harry were outside of Hogwarts entrance. 

"Did you finished that essay assignment?" Hermione asked.

"What essay assignment?" Both Ron and Harry asked with a horrified look on their faces.

Hermione laughed and the two were going to say something but gotten interrupted. "Hey Potter, thanks for making us almost miss Hogsmeade!"

Harry turns around and saw Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. "It wasn't my fault," he said.

Seamus snorted, "If you weren't the bloody savior I could have easily challenged you to a duel," he said.

"We can still take them on, Seamus. We can both attack Weasley at once," Dean suggested as he took out his wand.

"Wait, what?!" Ron exclaims gasping as Harry and Hermione took out both their wands.

"You have to go through us first," Hermione replies angrily.

The students that were nearby had stopped and looked at the duel that was about to start. They watched Weasley clumsily take out his wand with hesitation.

"3 against 2 isn't fair," Seamus replies.

"No, but dueling within school grounds is forbidden," a voice piped up.

Harry looks and saw Severus coming into full view from the corner, beside him was Septima Vector. "Professors…." Harry began as he and his friends lowered their wands.

The students around them scattered as they were too afriad of what was going to happen. "Now's our chance, Seamus!" Dean exclaims as he raises his wand to attack.

Harry gaped in shocked as he thought Dean Thomas was stupid or an idiot. Attacking a student in front of teachers, shouldn't he know better?

He watched in awe as Severus was quicker and he used a non-verbal spell as he got Dean's wand. "Detention for you and Mr. Finnegan here," Severus said without hesitation.

"But sir….!" Seamus began but was interrupted.

"No Hogsmeade for the both of you either, today. You will serve your detention with Professor Vector," Severus said.

"What about Harry and the others?" Dean asked.

"I'll deal with Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas. As for Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, both of you are free to go," Severus said.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically before they turned and walked away.

\--------

"Good luck with Potter, Severus," Septima said as Severus nodded and she turns to look at Dean and Seamus, "the both of you will be writing lines…." she began and saw the two boys smirked, "on chalkboard," she added.

Septima grinned in satisfaction as both boys groaned and Harry almost felt sorry for them as they left. "She's scary," Harry murmured as he heard stories about Professor Vector.

Severus smirked, "At times she is, but she's doing everything she can to help students passed. Didn't Miss Granger had her?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied honestly as he thought back fourth year but wouldn't be too surprising if she had taken classes with her.

"Come with me, Potter," Severus replies and Harry follows him from behind.

\--------

Harry thought he was going to the man's office, but instead, Snape brought them to his personal quarters! Luckily there were no students within the hallways as most were in Hogsmeade.

"Um, sir….?" Harry asked nervously once he was inside Snape's quarters.

"You aren't in trouble, Potter. I just wanted to know if you got my gift," Severus said.

Harry's eyes widened as he had forgotten about the gift as he was going to ask about it last night. "Thank you sir, it's much appreciated, but you don't have to send me a gift," he said as he wasn't too picky.

"It's the holidays, Potter. I'm trying to get into your pants," Severus said. Harry gawked and blushes bright red. "I want you, Mr. Potter. I will do and try everything that I can to win you," he said huskily.

"But the school rules….!" 

"No such thing unless the student is an adult, expect another gift from me soon, P….Harry," Severus said licking his lips.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he wasn't sure what to say after that revelation.

Harry watches Severus uses his wand and muttering a spell as he saw a box coming towards him. "It's not the next gift, but if you want to think it that way," Severus said as Harry got the box.

"Should I….?" Harry asked.

"Open it in Hogsmeade," Severus said, "enjoy your day," he added as Harry smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I don't have anyone to beta so all of grammar mistakes are my own. Thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, hits and comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter...
> 
> \---------

"Of course I'm still taken classes with Professor Vector, why do you ask that, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry found Ron and Hermione eating lunch within The Three Broonsticks.

"Oh, no. It was something about what happened yesterday," Harry replies as Hermione frowns.

Before coming into Hogsmeade, Harry was curious about the box that Severus gave him and he went into the boy's bathroom to what was inside. 

"Hermione, why would Professor Snape give me these potions?" Harry asked as he gave her the small bottles that were inside the box.

Hermione looks and saw the labels written: Drought of Peace, Dreamless Sleep Potion, Invigoration Drought and Pompion Potion. "I think these three," she showed Harry the bottles, "are for the exams coming up. However, I'm not sure about the Pompion Potion," she said as she gave them back.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked looking at the bottle.

Ron snorted, "Fred used it on George, once. It turned George's head into a pumpkin," he said sniggering, "mum was hysterical after seeing George," he said.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Are those from   
Professor Snape, Potter?" Draco's voice asked with a sneer.

Harry looked up and saw Draco and his cronies beforehim. "What is it that you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped as he tightened his grip on the potions.

"Just want to confirm my suspicion, is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, are the two of you bickering again?" A voice asked 

The group turned and saw Professor Slughorn. Draco paled as he knew Professor Snape would be near by if Professor Slughorn was there. 

"Um, nothing sir. Let's go guys," Draco said hastily as he left with his friends.

Professor Slughorn sighed as he turns to look at Harry and the others. "Mr. Potter, what got Mr. Malfoy so throttled?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, we were talking about next weekend sir. Hermione's relatives from America are coming to celebrate Thanksgiving with us," Harry lies.

Hermione was a bit surprised but nodded. "Yeah, I told Ron's family about the holiday before and they decided to do it this year," she said as she wanted to kick Harry under the table.

Horace nodded, "Well, I'm not into Muggle traditions, but enjoy your day," he said as he quickly left.

"I think Snape had the right idea about the Pompion Potion," Ron said thinking about Draco.

Harry couldn't agree more.

\--------

When they were leaving The Three Broomsticks, Harry and his friends were eating ice cream as they decided to go back to Hogwarts but not before stopping at the Student Supplies Store.

"Eating ice cream at this time, Mr. Potter? Wouldn't it freeze you?" A voice asked.

Harry looks up and saw Severus with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, "Hogsmeade is the only place to get Muggle ice cream, sir," he said.

"Have you seen Professor Slughorn? I supposed to meet him here but he didn't tell me where," Severus said annoyed.

"We just saw him at The Three Broomsticks, sir," Hermione replied as Ron nodded.

Severus nodded and without another word, he left the group of friends. "Well, that was weird," Ron began as he frowned.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"I was for sure that he was going to yell at you or something," Ron explained.

"Just for eating ice cream?" Harry asked surprised.

Ron shrugged, "It is Snape," he said.

Harry didn't say anything as they continued their way.

\----------

They entered the Student Supplies Store shop and saw several students were already within. Harry's eyes went to the shelf that was holding the ink and quills as he went straight to them.

He got a set as he looked to see if you can customized them even though he knows for sure that Hogsmeade doesn't do customizing.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter?" The shopkeeper asked as she startled Harry. 

Harry turns to look at Ron and Hermione and saw that the two have left him. "Um, do you customized these?" He asked.

The shopkeeper shook her head, "The only place that I know of is down in Diagon Alley, which is our sister shop. Do you want me to order for you?" She asked.

"How much to be customized?" Harry asked curiously.

"The cheapest one is 3 galleons, 2 sickles and 0 knuts. However the item price depends on the quality with the custom made," the shopkeeper said.

Harry nodded as his eyes roamed around and they landed on the books. "You got some 1st edition books?" He asked.

"For which category?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

\---------

"I still can't believe you bought him a book, Harry," Ron said shaking his head.

"It's a thank-you gift," Harry replies.

"It's more like courting to me," Ron said.

Harry wanted to smack him over the head. "Do we have time to go to Diagon Alley next week?" He asked.

"We have to manage to slip away somehow," Hermione replies frowning, "why do you want to go there?" She asked.

"Courting," Ron mutters loudly enough for the other two to hear.

"Ron!"

"That's so sweet," Hermione said with a smile, as Ron wanted to gag.

"Is that for Professor Snape, Potter?!" A voice calls out to the trio.

Harry and the others looks up and saw Blaise Zabini with Pansy Parkinson. "What do you want?" Ron asked with a snarl.

"None of your business," Pansy said snorting.

"Looking for Malfoy, actually," Blaise piped up as he was looking at Harry with interest.

"He was at The Three Broomsticks earlier," Harry replied.

"Thanks," Blaise replies making Harry and his friends surprised.

"But Blaise….!" Pansy began as she wanted to attack the group of friends.

"Let's just go, Pansy, Malfoy's probably waiting for you," Blaise said as he pulls her along and the two left the group.

"What was that about?" Harry asked bewildered.

Ron sniggered, "He wants you mate," he said.

Harry blushes bright red, "SHUT UP, RON!"

Ron laughed, "It's true!" He exclaims.

Harry sighed as he shook his head as they continued their walk up to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I hope my explanation about them having a Thanksgiving for Harry is now a bit better and that my story isn't really based off the books or movies. I'm just writing something since it's the holidays and the Fantastic Beasts movie is out this weekend.
> 
> Hope you stick with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practical jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes, I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for being a bit late! Enjoy!
> 
> \---------

(Flashback)

"Um, Professor, can I talk with you?" Harry Potter calls out to Professor Severus Snape as he had been stroding behind Harry and his friends that were sitting in the Great Hall.

Severus stares at him, "I am a busy man, Potter," he said.

"Please?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile.

Severus glared at him darkly and inclined his head, "I have no time for this, so talk," he said.

Harry nodded as he got bid farewell to his friends and got out off his seat to stand beside Severus. "I, um, want more lessons in defense," he began as they begun walking.

"You defeated the Dark Lord, Potter. Why do you need more lessons?" Severus asked.

"Uh, I'm trying to be an Auror sir, but I also want to be a Healer," Harry said.

Severus stopped as he was too shocked and so did Harry as they turned to look at one another. "Healer?! You barely…." Severus began but there was a loud squeal.

They turned and saw a group of students and a few teachers surrounded them. "Uh, what's going on…?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Mistletoe," the frightened third-year replied as she pointed.

The two looked and sure enough, there was a mistletoe right above. They both turned to look at the crowd of people as they were gaping and making funny faces as if they were….

"Oh, for…." Severus began as he grabbed Harry's waist harshly as he pulled Harry against him. Before Harry could react, Severus leaned down and kissed him on the lips making Harry gasped in shocked.

(End flashback)

"Harry!" A voice calls out stooping Harry out from his daydream.

Harry turns his head and saw Dean coming with Seamus right beside him. "Yeah?" He asked uncertainly.

"Um, I'm sorry about before. I had no idea I did that after Professor Vector brought Seamus and I to Professor Dumbledore before we did our detention," Dean said sheepishly.

"What, why?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Someone put Dean under a Confundus Charm," Seamus explained.

"So she knew that you were under the charm?" Hermione asked.

"It's a possibility," Dean replies nodding.

"Do you remember who, Dean?" Ron asked.

Dean shook his head, "They thought Seamus too was under the charm since he wanted to attack Harry, but he was just being an arse," he said glaring at his friend.

"What? He gave us detention and missed Hogsmeade!" Seamus exclaims.

"We can see Hogsmeade again next time," Dean replies sighing.

"But who would put Dean with the Confundus Charm?" Ron aaked.

"We have no idea," Seamus replies shaking his head.

Harry sighed as he bid goodbye to the two friends who left the trio. "So, are your family really coming to our house?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, Ron. My family in America will have to know about magic, it's only my parents," Hermione said.

"But eventually I have to meet them in the future," Ron said.

Hermione blushes bright red, "Will think of something," she said as Ron smiled.

"Potter, heads up!" A voice calls out.

Harry turns and looks and saw a gift wrapped package that was coming towards him. "It's for you, Potter. Just a little something from Hogsmeade," Blaise Zabini said.

Harry got it and smiled, "Thank you, Blaise," he said as out off the corner of his eye, he saw Severus stopped in his walk as he was in between the aisle of Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"Open it so that you can share some to your friends," Blaise suggested.

Harry nodded as he unwrapped the gift. He looks down and saw that it were chocolates. He frowned as he was a bit concerned of being it laced with something.

Blaise looked hurt as he saw that Harry wasn't getting one, "I didn't poison them, Harry. It's safe for you - " he didn't finished as he was interrupted.

"Blaise! What are you doing over there for?" Pansy Parkinson calls out.

Blaise cursed out under his breath, "I'm just mocking Potter and his friends," he called back.

Pansy was satisfied with the answer as she sat back down and continued talking with Professor Snape and Lily Moon.

Harry got one as Blaise nodded, "See you, Harry," he said as he left the group.

Once out off sight, Harry put back the chocolate, making a face. "When did Blaise started to like me?" He asked.

Ron smirked, "The Slytherins have the hots for you," he said.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Harry replies huffing as Ron just laughed.

\---------

"Who would do such a thing to Dean?" Hermione asked after eating lunch.

"Practical joke?" Ron suggested.

"That potion that Snape gave me, do you want to use it on Malfoy later?" Harry asked.

The two nodded eagerly, "how do we get him to take it?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaims energetically.

The house elf that helped them during their mission popped up in front of them. "How may I help you, Mr. Potter?" Dobby asked.

Harry searched for the potion in his bag as he knelt down in front of Dobby, "do you think you can pour this in Draco Malfoy's drink during dinner?" Harry asked.

Dobby looks up at him and saw there was a mischievous glint within his eyes. He nodded, "Of course, sir! Anything for Mr. Potter," he said.

Harry handed Dobby the potion as he disappeared, "Well, now we just have to wait," he said.

"Mr. Potter," a voice said suddenly.

Harry turns around to see Severus standing behind him as both his friends slowly turns. "Yes sir?" Harry asked nervously as he was worried that Severus overheard their plan.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your classes? If I were you, I would throw those chocolates. Zabini isn't one for….romantic wooing," Severus replied making a disgusted face before he left.

"Is he…..?" Ron asked surprised.

"Jealous of Blaise trying to get Harry? Yeah, he is," Hermione said nodding as the group watches Severus back with his billowing robe.

"Let's just go," Harry murmurs as he begun walking away from the spot with Ron and Hermione following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Happy early Thanksgiving! Did you guys like the flashback??? I'm currently reading "Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald" so one of the reasons I'm a bit behind in writing, I'm almost done.
> 
> Anyone watched the movie??? It was awesome, wasn't it? I wasn't able to finish reading the book prior to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How is it? Yay or nay???


End file.
